deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Nightmare mini series battle 3 Chupacabra vs Werewolf
The Chupacabra, live stock murdering monster that terrifed the Americas vs a werewolf, the cursed man, who during a full moon would become a wolf man monstrosity. Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing the weapons of humankind's worst nightmares. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to see who is the deadliest horror. Chupacabra Tale of the nightmare History The first reported attacks occurred in March 1995 in Puerto Rico. In this attack, eight sheep were discovered dead, each with three puncture wounds in the chest area and completely drained of blood. A few months later, in August, an eyewitness, Madelyne Tolentino, reported seeing the creature in the Puerto Rican town of Canovanas when as many as 150 farm animals and pets were reportedly killed. In 1975, similar killings in the small town of Moca, were attributed to El Vampiro de Moca (The Vampire of Moca). Initially it was suspected that the killings were committed by a Satanic cult; later more killings were reported around the island, and many farms reported loss of animal life. Each of the animals had their bodies bled dry through a series of small circular incisions. Chupacabra.jpg Chuba.jpg Cchupaabra.jpg Puerto Rican comedian and entrepeneur Silverio Perezis credited with coining the term chupacabras soon after the first incidents were reported in the press. Shortly after the first reported incidents in Puerto Rico, other animal deaths were reported in other countries, such as the Dominican Republic, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia,Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Brazil, United States, and Mexico. Werewolf Tale of the nightmare History Werewolves were said in European folklore to bear tell-tale physical traits even in their human form. These included the meeting of the eyebrowls at the bridge of the nose, curved fingernails, low set ears and a swinging stride. One Werewolf.jpg Werewolft.jpg Werewolf in front of moon.jpg method of identifying a werewolf in its human form was to cut the flesh of the accused, under the pretense that fur would be seen within the wound. A Russian superstition recalls a werewolf can be recognised by bristles under the tongue. The appearance of a werewolf in its animal form varies from culture to culture, though they are most commonly portrayed as being indistinguishable from ordinary wolves save for the fact that they have no tail (a trait thought characteristic of witches in animal form), are often larger, and retain human eyes and voice. Voting/Battle information The battle will be a 3 on 3 and will take place in a forest during a full moon. The forest has several clearings and a river in it. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/7/2013. The battle Introduction The sun begins to fall over the farming community of William’s berg. 3 farmers are having a party unaware of the drinks they have being cursed. They begin to get drunk and hear a loud noise near the barn. One grabs a shotgun and manages to say “Let’s get them wolves out of ma…ma barn.” The other farmers follow towards the sound. They spot an odd creature with its fangs sank deep into a sheep. It pulls its fangs out of the sheep and looks at the farmers as they aim a shotgun. “Eat this you darn wolf” said the drunken farmer as he shot a round at the beast. It missed and the creature grabbed part the sheep and managed to put it on its back and it fled as the farmer shot rounds inaccurately at the chupacabra. They pursued the beast for the next hour, until the sun began to set. The farmers finally find the chupacabra and see it and what appears to be its family eating the remains of the stolen sheep. The farmer takes aim as his friends watch until he drops his shotgun, and begins to change. His friends look at horror as he turns into a werewolf. The two don’t get to panic since they also became werewolves. The chupacabras look at the creatures momentarily until the werewolves see the sheep. They howl loudly into the night and look upon the chupacabras like demons. Battle Werewolves-3 Chupacabras-3 The three werewolves charged at the chupacabras who rush to defend themselves. The first werewolf attacks what appears to be the alpha male out of the monsters and swings his claws scratching its forehead, covering his claws in blood. The werewolf slashes for the chupacabra again but the creature stepped back, causing a miss. The chupacabra then bit the werewolves’ paw, sinking its fangs deep into the creature. The werewolf roars in pain and bites the back of the chupacabra’s head, killing the beast. Werewolves-3 Chupacabras-2 The chupacabras seeing their leader dead charge at the werewolf, who is trying to get the leader’s fang out of his paw. He does not notice the chupacabras approaching until it’s too late and one claws the side of his face. He dies momentarily of blood loss. Werewolves-2 Chupacabras-2 The werewolves follow the chupacabras as they retreat deeper into the forest. They hide under the brush as the werewolves draw near. The creatures slowly advanced on the position of the chupacabras, using their scent against them. Suddenly a werewolf steps on an odd looking stick. The werewolf jumps back in pain as the chupacabra below emerged from the brush to see what stepped on its back. The werewolf leaped at the chupacabra who turned around just in time to let the werewolf impale its self onto its back. Werewolves-1 Chupacabras-2 The last werewolf sees the chupacabra barely moving due to the corpse stuck on its back. The werewolf charged at the slower chupacabra and bit its throat. The werewolf tore the creature’s neck violently, reducing its neck to a blood fountain. Werewolves-1 Chupacabras-1 The werewolf turns to see the last chupacabra standing behind him. The creature roared, challenging the werewolf. The monster charged at the chupacabra running by a watch which read the time 2:00am. The werewolf chased at the chupacabra which fled from the werewolf due to its ferocity. The chupacabra entered a cave which ended up being a dead end. It turned and saw the werewolf enter the cave, trying to see his adversary. The chupacabra took is opportunity and went behind the werewolf and pounced on its back sinking its claws into the beasts shoulders. The werewolf roared in pain and clawed wildly behind itself, scratching the chupacabra’s nose. The chupacabra jumped off of the werewolf and ran back into the wilderness. The werewolf pursued as the two passed by the watch which read the time. 3:00am The monsters came into a clearing near the river that ran through the forest. The chupacabra looked at the sun as it rose into the sky and turned to see the werewolf turn back into a human. ”What in tarnation?” asked the farmer before he realized he was naked and the chupacabra looked at him with hunger. “Wait uh good kitty?” said the farmer before the chupacabra pounced on him. “Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!” screamed the terrified farmer as the chupacabra tore him limb from limb. Werewolves-X Chupacabras-1 Out of 1,000 battles... Expert's opinion At the begining of the fight the werewolf had the advantage due to his larger body, however when the fight dragged on long enough the werewolf would become a human again due to the lycan curse. The chupacabra's ability to see in the dark aided it when retreating and hiding. The chupacabra unlike the werewolf for its special had an actual weapon. Finally the werewolve's claws are blunted at the end, the chupacabra's are sharper. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles